


A Little Hostile Action

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Alert doesn't like the plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Hostile Action

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts), [sabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel/gifts), [inkand_paper (Fabuest)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabuest/gifts), [birdiebot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdiebot/gifts), [DragonDancer5150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDancer5150/gifts).



Beachcomber didn't mind helping Cliffjumper. They frequently partnered for exploration trips, mostly because Beachcomber was too laid back to mind when Cliffjumper got into a good rant. He did, however, get slightly apprehensive when he arrived to find Wheeljack waiting to brief him, while Prowl and Red Alert were continuing an argument behind the engineer.

"Cliffjumper…" he greeted the red mini. 

"So you're the one they roped into partnering me for this stunt?" Cliffjumper did not sound impressed with the mission at all.

"What are we doing?"

Red Alert was the one to answer that. "A foolish display with too many security risks."

"Red Alert, that is the target of this mission. We are deliberately provoking the enemy into making an attack on our terms," Prowl said to the security officer, while Wheeljack waited with flashing finials, eager to begin the briefing.

Beachcomber certainly wasn't sure this could be a good thing, if Prowl was in agreement with Wheeljack's ideas to set up that kind of counter-offensive. "Are you certain I'm the right mech?"

"I say you are," Wheeljack said. "You never argue with anyone, so if Cliffjumper can provoke you to a fight near known 'Con patrols, they'll believe we really are falling apart here at the Ark," he continued.

"But I could never fight with Cliffjumper," Beachcomber pointed out, completely appalled by the idea. Wheeljack held up a device, lights flashing in what they all knew was his pattern for happy with an invention.

"You'll be testing this, with a timed failsafe to cut it off… Red insisted. If it works, you're going to get very hostile. And that will set the stage for the 'Cons to swoop in… when we're waiting for them!"

"I promise not to kick your aft too hard," Cliffjumper promised with a smile.


End file.
